Pets
by HappyFace1886
Summary: When Beast Boy tries to create a film documenting why the Flash should give Kid Flash's ex-villainous girlfriend, Jinx, a chance at redemption...


**Pets - Flinx**

Summary: When Beast Boy tries to create a film documenting why the Flash should give Kid Flash's ex-villainous girlfriend, Jinx, a chance at redemption...

I don't own Teen Titans and while I would have liked to have more development between Kid Flash and Jinx, I'm glad they're technically a canon couple and even got to kiss in the comics! 8D Please forgive any mistakes, both character-wise and grammatically-wise. I don't have time to re-read or edit things.

* * *

**Pets**

HappyFace1886

* * *

"Hello, hello, is this thing still on?" a giant green eye popped up to the screen before a gloved gray hand appeared.

Poke, poke.

"B, the red light means that it's on." Cyborg could be heard with a sigh from the back. He had been hunting for the little grass stain all day since he had disappeared with his tech. "And just what have you been doing with my camera?"

"I made a video message for the Flash in the Justice League," Beast Boy announced proudly.

"Excuse me, come again?"

"I made a video message for the Flash," Beast Boy said, playing with the zoom button so that it went ridiculously close to Cyborg's face.

"I heard you the first time!" he yelled. "I meant why are you doing that?"

"Well, I heard that Kid Flash still hasn't told the Flash about Jinx so I thought I'd give him a hand and create a video filled with proof of how great Jinx is, ex-villainess or not." Beast Boy said with a grin.

There was silence as Cyborg tried to digest the message before he yelled. "Wha-? I thought you hated her! You called her the enemy of all animals!"

"Yeah, that's it! That's the point I wanted to reach!" he replied excitedly before plugging the camera into the computers. He clicked buttons randomly, hoping it'll connect the camera to the computer. Spying a giant red button, he pressed that as well. Cyborg saw a dozen of files and arched an eyebrow. That hadn't been there before the camera had gotten stolen.

"What is all this?" he demanded, missing how both his and Beast Boy's communicators were now both silently blinking.

"Evidence of how Jinx is actually a nice person and not a denizen of evil." Beast Boy said with a proud grin that showed off that he believed he had done the impossible.

"...show me," Cyborg said, now getting curious when he saw a file that showed a picture of Jinx with a look of panic as she jumped off a cliff with her arms outstretched.

* * *

_Pssshh!_

_Crinkle._

_Crunch._

_"Hello, hello?" Beast Boy's voice echoed, the camera held upside down. There was a look of confusion before Beast Boy's eyes perked up in realization. He turned the camera upright and then smiled into it. "Hey there Mr. Flash, um... respectful member of the elite Justice League! My name's Beast Boy, former member of the Doom Patrol, and current member of the Teen Titans... erm... the team that you're protégée, Kid Flash, is an honorary member of."_

* * *

"Geez B, nervous much?"

"Shut up. I was making a message for a legend, remember? How could I not be nervous?"

* * *

"_By the time I send you this message, you probably heard about Kid Flash's lovey-dovey relationship with the terrible, creepy, frightening, ex-villainess Jinx-."_

* * *

"Beast Boy, I'm pretty sure that's not how you convince someone to accept an ex-villain."

"Shhh, will you just watch this already?"

* * *

_"-and while the rumors may be true-."_

* * *

"BEAST BOY!"

"What? They are! She rivals Raven in the level of creepiness!" he yelled back in protest.

* * *

"_There's also a side to her that no one really knows. A side that only Kid Flash knows and I think that's the reason why he's so head over heels for her."_

* * *

"...is that true?" Cyborg asked, completely mystified since he had seen no such thing during his time at HIVE. And back then, he had been the one going out with Jinx. She may have acted a little girlier and cute, but nothing out of the ordinary that made her loveable and nice.

"Dude, why do you talk so much whenever we watch stuff?!"

"Well excuse me for being curious!"

"What are you two up to?" a grim voice popped up as a shadow appeared on the floor. There was a loud yelp from Beast Boy as he ran to the side to avoid being hit by Raven who ascended up. There was the ever present frown on her face. She had sensed the two from downstairs and it had felt as though they were up to no good.

* * *

"_And this video will prove to you that even though she has a history of being evil, Kid Flash was right when he said that she was actually good. We just never get a chance to see it._"

* * *

The video paused, waiting for the next file. Raven stared at it before looking at Beast Boy.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Erm... I'm trying to make a video to give to the Flash when everyone finds out that Kid Flash and Jinx are always making out at the top of the T-tower so that he doesn't immediately reject her because of her history?" Beast Boy said in one breath, fiddling his fingers together under Raven's impassive gaze.

"They're doing what in my tower?" Cyborg yelled.

"Beast Boy, TMI." Raven said bluntly, pulling her hood down. "And what makes you think Jinx will appreciate this? You're probably showing a private side of her that she doesn't want people to know.

"But c'mon, you know she's going to go through a lot of problems when people find out that she's going out with Kid Flash. I mean, she's already going through problems since she switched to the good side." Beast Boy grumbled. A lot of the Titans ignored it, but there had been some behind-the-scenes whispering and name-calling.

If Jinx heard it, she simply ignored everything.

"...fine, but I'll be watching this with you to make sure it's not too private." Raven replied with her arms crossed, holding a look that said there would be no arguments. Though she didn't want to say it out loud, she did agree with Beast Boy at some parts. She didn't need to be an empath to sense the hostility from some Titans around Jinx. Raven didn't particularly care for the ex-villainess since the two didn't talk and they did have a unhappy history, but she knew it was the truth when she said that the aura around Jinx had changed for the better since her villainess history. Whenever Jinx was around Kid Flash, whether the pinkette would admit it or not, it was as though a candle would light up inside her.

"Sure," Beast Boy said, moving the mouse to play the next file.

* * *

_Psshhh._

_"Whoa, I hope I didn't break this." Beast Boy said, fiddling with the camera. His smiling face came into view. "Okay, to start off with, let's show how Jinx is so human-like in the morning."_

* * *

"...Beast Boy..." Raven said warningly.

"W-What? It's not private! We all see this!" he protested.

"Uh... but letting a full grown man she has never met see this?" Cyborg questioned wryly.

* * *

_The video showed Jinx sitting on the bar table, her signature horns already placed up messily with strands of hair falling down her back. Her chin was resting on her hand. She was glaring into oblivion, a frightening evil aura surrounding her when she suddenly turned her head towards Beast Boy._

_Pink eyes narrowed and glowed slightly. "What are you doing, Beast Boy?"_

_"Erm... playing with one of Cyborg's cameras?"_

_"He's not going to be happy about that." She remarked._

_There was huge sigh of relief from Beast Boy before he sidled up to her, the camera pushed really close to her. There were more narrowing of eyes and for a moment, he thought she was going to make the camera implode._

_"Tech doesn't go well with me," she warned. "Bring that any closer to me and it'll break."_

* * *

"It's true, it's true," Cyborg said with a nod. "She's broken so many communicators that I'm trying to figure out a way that it won't get... well... jinxed."

"I'm more surprised that she hasn't destroyed the camera yet." Raven remarked.

"I know! Me too! I was sure she was going to blow it up like you totally would-ow!" Beast Boy yelped when he was hit in the head. He rubbed the sore spot with a pout. "Anyways, I found out why she didn't."

* * *

_"Erm... thanks for the warning?" he said with nervous laughter, putting a chair between them in case the camera did decide to malfunction. There was a sudden wave of movement from him and the camera as Beast Boy spun on his seat, his face was then ridiculously close to the screen. "This is so weird! I know I was saying I want to show how Jinx isn't an evil person, but not even Raven would let me film her like this-_

* * *

"Ow! It's the truth!"

* * *

_"-and her warning me about destroying the camera? That's totally unlike her! I mean," more blurred vision as he spun the camera back to Jinx, who was now slumped forward with her head buried into her arms. "...huh?"_

_There was silence as Beast Boy spun the camera around, looking to see if someone had stunned her or something. Finding no one, he continued to stare at her before approaching her carefully._

_"Uh... Jinx?"_

_There was an incoherent mumble._

_One daring poke._

_Followed by another poke._

_"Stop it Kid Flash..." came the sleepy mumble. "Need... sleep... stupid."_

* * *

"Hey, don't tell me he sneaks into her room at night." Cyborg said wide-eyed. That was totally against the T-Tower rules. Sure, it wasn't really strictly followed, but since there were more of them now and, not to mention, how Jinx and Kid Flash were in a relationship, it was expected that they would at least follow it.

Then again, this was Jinx and Kid Flash they were dealing with.

* * *

_"Uh... Jinx?"_

_Pink hair flew around as she raised her head. She looked at Beast Boy sleepily before giving a sleepy scowl that bordered... well... cute? It was cute mostly because it looked like she was trying to be evil, but with how tired she looked, she was failing miserably. "Go awaaaay!"_

* * *

There was a loud snort before full on laughter came on from Cyborg. "Man, I heard from the HIVE that Jinx wasn't a morning person and with how she glares at everyone in the morning, I thought they meant she was grouchy. Never knew it was like this."

* * *

_"Uh... okay," there was a blush on Beast Boy's face as he turned the camera towards himself. "I know I said I wanted to show a side no one has ever seen, but that wasn't what I meant... or even expected! No one really... um... talks to Jinx, especially not in the mornings since she always looks so angry. I-."_

_"That's right, it's like a default setting for her in the morning. Cute, isn't it?" a familiar voice said cheerfully and Beast Boy yelped, spinning around with the camera. There was Kid Flash in all his yellow-red glory, holding Jinx up bridal style with a grin on his face. His smile then hardened a bit as he held Jinx close to him. "What are you doing with the camera, B?"_

_"Erm... filming daily life at the T-Tower?" Beast Boy said in a weak voice._

_"And you started with Jinx?" he asked coolly._

_"W-Well she's part of the team too so why shouldn't I film her along with the rest of them?"_

* * *

"Nice save."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

_"Hm, good point." Kid Flash said with a nod then the relaxed grin returned as he stared into the camera. "Well then, to whoever's going to see this, Jinxie here and I are together and we are going to be together forever and ever and ever so-ow!"_

_"Who are you calling Jinxie?" there was the same sleepy scowl as Jinx clutched onto the lightning bolt of Kid Flash's mask, grabbing a little of his hair by accident._

_"Aw, you of course, my dear." He nuzzled her in the nose, knowing he could get away with it when she was still sleep deprived. There was a discontent growl from Jinx that belonged more to a disgruntled kitten than an angry lioness. "Well, then, got to run."_

_And with a sharp breeze, the two were gone._

_There was silence before the camera quickly spun around to Beast Boy's face again. "Did you see that? Man, if I'd known you could get away with anything with Jinx in the mornings, I'd... okay, on second thought, let's not go there. I've never really been in the receiving end of Kid Flash's 'protective-boyfriend-streak' and I don't want to."_

* * *

"Good call," Cyborg said, rubbing the back of his neck. He was still trying to forget the 'talk' he and Kid Flash had concerning the time Cyborg had been Stone. Boy had to be in love if he was actually jealous of a past relationship that was formed out of deceit.

"I don't think you need to show this part to the Flash." Raven piped up and Beast Boy pouted.

"Aw, why not? It totally shows how lovey-dovey the two are. Not to mention, it shows that Jinx isn't always so uptight. She's totally human."

"What did you think she was if she wasn't human?" Raven arched an eyebrow and Beast Boy wilted.

"B-But she was so cut-never mind," Beast Boy rewinded when he saw Raven's eyebrow starting to twitch. "Next file!"

* * *

_"Aw, there's my little Raven." The camera zoomed towards a floating figure meditating before the large window. "She's so cute whenever she's concentrating like that. Her face is always so peaceful... too bad I can't get close enough to shoot it. She'd sense me and pull this camera apart. Oh wait..."_

_There was shuffling and movement before Beast Boy found a better angel, small sounds of delight coming from him as he was able to zoom in closer to Raven's face as she said her chants. "This is totally going to be saved in my hard drive."_

* * *

"...Beast... Boy..." there was a sizzle of black light while Beast Boy wilted some more.

"Um... love you babe-OW!" a certain green boy was sent flying to the wall.

"Cyborg." Raven said, her pale face completely flushed red while her eyes narrowed in an angry glare.

"Aw, c'mon Raven, he was just-."

"Cyborg," Raven said warningly.

"Fine, fine," he conceded, deleting the file... while making sure it wasn't permanently deleted so that the file could be revived and given to a certain shape-shifter.

"N-Next file," Beast Boy said shakily, getting off from the ground.

* * *

_"Beast Boy, what are you doing with that camera? We're in the middle of a fight!" a loud voice boomed, a voice that could only belong to the one and only-._

* * *

"Robin," Raven said blankly, watching as Beast Boy yelped and ran around to avoid getting both the camera and himself trampled on. "You actually dared to bring a camera in front of Robin while we're on the job?"

"Hey, you never know and the shot I got was amazing!"

* * *

_The camera turned to Jinx who was watching the whole fight. She stood there, doing nothing while the rest of the Titans ran around wildly trying to fight with whomever they could get their hands on. And then without warning, she spun on her heels and then snapped her fingers. A spark of pink light crackled around her fingers before there was a loud yelp from one of the criminals, his feet having gotten stuck on the ground. As he fell into the hole, it was like a domino effect happened, the next three robbers crashing into him as they fell into a dog pile._

_A blur of yellow and red appeared and the four unconscious thieves were tied up in a neat pile. "Nice one, Jinxie."_

_"Don't call me Jinxie," Jinx said warningly. "And I didn't do anything."_

* * *

"Man, I think that was a HIVE thing," Cyborg remarked. "The whole strategize and then attack so that we can optimize the result."

"That explains why she's always watching from behind before doing anything." Raven noted, remembering how all the times they were on a job, Jinx would linger in the background.

"Um... not exactly." Beast Boy said.

* * *

_"So, how about you strut your stuff in the front lines, hm?" he inquired, nudging her towards where the other Titans were fighting the boss of the criminals. "I'm sure with your powers we can easily get rid of him."_

_"They're fine on their own," she said, stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets. "I'm fine dealing with the grunts."_

_"Aw, but where's the fun in that?"_

_"The fun will be over if I go over there," Jinx said stubbornly, even as Kid Flash pulled her close to him and kissed her on the cheek. "And no amount of kisses will get me to change my mind."_

_"But you always give in whenever I give you kisses," he whined._

* * *

"...this is getting disturbingly gross," Raven remarked, her normally ashen skin turning a light pink. "And not to mention private."

"H-hang on, there's a point to all this!" Beast Boy protested, his eyes growing bigger as some of Cyborg's heavy objects became covered in black light.

"Hey, lovebirds, stop destroying my room!"

* * *

_"Shut up." Jinx pushed him away before turning away from the rest of the Titans who were just about finished. "If I go over there, who knows if my bad luck will affect everyone? It'll probably get the criminal to escape in the end."_

_"You don't mean that." Kid Flash said, giving her one of his rare serious looks. "And why can't the bad luck go to the criminals? Why can't you consider that you'll be giving bad luck to them instead?"_

_There was a dry grin from her. "Until I'm sure of that, I can't risk hurting everyone."_

* * *

There was silence as the file came to an end. Beast Boy glanced at the two other Titans and while there was a blank expression on Raven, Cyborg had a look of inner turmoil. He was the first to speak, taking a seat on one of his chairs. "I never really considered why Jinx never fought with us. I figured that it was because she felt like her history was holding her back."

"Maybe it is, but the bigger issue is her powers." Raven whispered softly. "She's afraid that her powers will go out of control and hurt people."

"Kid Flash did mention it before when he was vouching for her about turning good," Cyborg added. "He said something about how she believed her powers were evil and that didn't give her much choice."

"I remember that," Beast Boy said with a sigh, his shoulders heaving. "And then Robin went all 'that's no excuse' kind of tirade. He'd probably say the same thing even if he saw this video."

"That's because he worries for us," Raven whispered and didn't add about their experience with Terra, knowing it would only be opening another can of worms. "And... I think he's also afraid of what Jinx represents."

"What's that?"

"That if there are good in criminals, then there might be bad in heroes." She answered and all of them immediately remembered the times Robin had gone rogue. It had been for certain reasons, but he had still turned to crime.

"But that's no reason to take it out of her." Cyborg said with a frown and Raven nodded.

"No, it isn't." she said, making plans to talk to the boy wonder. Or maybe it would be better to talk to Jinx. If she was really concerned about her powers going haywire, maybe... maybe she could help. It would be awkward and Raven really didn't want to get herself involved in something so complicated, but she understood what it was like... to be afraid of one's own powers and not sure if there was really a place she belonged.

"Um, so should I keep this one to show the Flash?" Beast Boy asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, this one is good." Raven relented and then the next file was played.

* * *

_"Okay, so the main reason why I wanted to create this film to show you, Flash sir, was because of a discovery I made. You see, my powers are the ability to morph into any creature I want." Beast Boy said, puffing his chest out proudly. "Be it mammals, dinosaurs, even aliens, I can become anything!"_

* * *

"And yet you always choose to remain an idiot." Raven said dryly.

"Hey!"

* * *

_"And so, one of the things I can never forgive is those who abuse animals! I mean c'mon, how can you hurt something that can look like this?" the camera fell to the floor as Beast Boy morphed into an adorable little kitten."_

* * *

"My camera!"

"Hehe," Beast Boy chuckled sheepishly. "My bad."

* * *

_"Oh good, camera's still working." Beast Boy said with a sigh of relief. Mental note, don't do that again, or at least put the camera down. "Anyways, my point is about Jinx and animals."_

_Pssshhh..._

_The background of Beast Boy's room changed into that of a park._

* * *

"You edited this part already?" Cyborg asked at the change of scenery.

"Of course, I have some skill with computers even though I can never understand a single word you're saying."

* * *

_"Jinx never gets along with animals," Beast Boy whispered, filming the pink haired ex-villainess who was reading a book under a tree. "Exhibit A."_

_A squirrel approached Jinx curiously, its pudgy exterior showing of how many times it had been fed by people. However, the moment it came close, it stopped and shuddered at the angry pink glow that took over her eyes. With a terrified squeak, it then ran away._

_"See? Who can hate squirrels?"_

_Pssshh..._

_"Look, a puppy!" Kid Flash yelled happily, lifting the mud-caked puppy towards Jinx who didn't look amused. Instead she looked horrified, stumbling backwards until she was pressed against a wall. "What's wrong? Afraid of a little cuteness?"_

_"Get it away from me!" she yelled._

_"Hey, don't tell me you're really scared of dogs?" he asked, pulling the wiggling fluff of cuteness away. "Whoops!"_

_The puppy succeeded in getting away from him, its tongue waggling happily as it approached Jinx with a tail that ran a mile per second. Jinx plastered herself against a wall, unwilling to look. "Kid Flash, get it away from me! Get it away right now!"_

* * *

"Whoa, I have never seen her freak out like this." Cyborg said as Jinx stiffened, the puppy standing up with its front paws on Jinx's leg.

"Uh-oh," Raven's eyes widened when she saw Jinx's powers crackling around her.

* * *

_Trembling hands picked up the puppy and deposited it back into Kid Flash's hand before she ran off, her shoulders still tingling with energy._

_"Uh... Jinx?" Kid Flash called out in confusion, holding the squirming puppy while Jinx ran faster than he had ever seen her._

_Pssh._

_"See, that's some self-control right there!" Beast Boy said excitedly. "Even if she hates animals, she didn't use her powers for evil and torture it... like a certain archer idiot that I know who has no clue in taking care of animals."_

* * *

"Never give Speedy a pet." Beast Boy said with a dark scowl. "Never."

* * *

_"But I was wrong, you know, Flash sir. Jinx doesn't hate animals at all. It's actually kind of... erm... funny and a little sad."_

_..._

_"See? That's-."_

* * *

"Oh yea, I haven't edited this part in." Beast Boy said, pausing the film. He then went to the files and reached for the files that had caught Cyborg's attention, the one where Jinx was looking panicked as she jumped off a cliff.

* * *

_"Go away!" Jinx snapped as she stormed off towards the rocky edges of the T-Tower. It was near the ocean and was a quiet place most Titans came to think if the roof was occupied. "Stop following me!"_

_"Oh crud, don't tell me she found me." Beast Boy's panicked voice filtered in before he caught sight of something trailing after Jinx. Zooming in with the camera, it was revealed to be a hedgehog with a bright red bow around it. "Oh no! Hedgey!"_

* * *

"Hedgey?" Raven said in disapproval. They already had a pet and if Beast Boy was keeping another one in secret...

"Hey, I found him playing with Silkie that time we went to the park. I think someone lost him so I was planning to go look for the owners." Beast Boy said defensively.

* * *

_"Who do you belong to anyways?" Jinx demanded, still scurrying away from the animal. "And how did you get into the tower? Don't tell me it was Beast Boy!"_

_"Why am I always the culprit?" Beast Boy grumbled, still following her in secret._

* * *

"Because you always do bring pets in without telling anyone." Cyborg answered with a chuckle, remembering all the exotic animals they had found at one point in Beast Boy's room.

"Hey, I stopped!"

"Only after we got Silkie."

* * *

_"Argh," there was a cry of frustration before Jinx sat down on the rocks near the edge. She glanced at the hedgehog who grinned cheerfully at her. She scowled and looked away._

_"Please don't hurt Hedgey, please don't hurt Hedgey, please don't hurt Hedgey!" Beast Boy's chanting could be heard loudly._

* * *

Raven rolled her eyes. "So much for trusting her."

"Hey, I trusted her!" Beast Boy proclaimed. "If I didn't, I would have gone there and gotten Hedgey away immediately! ...but it was a good thing I didn't."

* * *

_"...you are kind of cute..."_

* * *

Three pairs of eyes zoomed back towards the screen.

* * *

_There was a vibrant flush on Jinx's face at the omission and she immediately looked away with a scowl. "I-I mean... the r-red bow is c-cute... gah, why am I getting nervous around a stupid hedgehog!"_

_"Hedgey is not stupid!" Beast Boy grumbled to himself._

_The hedgehog seemed to agree, looking at Jinx at what had to be an imploring look since she seemed to wither. Her shoulders sagged, her hair even drooping with her. "I'm sorry, you're not stupid. I... I just... I just can't be around animals."_

_The hedgehog tilted its head, almost looking curiously at her._

_"Ever since I was little," Jinx mumbled, her voice barely audible due to how quiet she was and the crashing waves._

* * *

"Damn it B, couldn't you have taken the audio equipment with you?" Cyborg complained, leaning closer to the speakers. "On second thought, never mind. You'd probably break it in a heartbeat."

* * *

_"Nothing ever good comes with anything near me. I've gotten better at controlling it, but I can't trust myself with anyone. I only let Kid Flash around because he's stupid enough to believe that he's fast enough to avoid any bad luck thrown his way... and... I can't push him away even if I wanted to at this point."_

_The hedgehog crawled closer and seemed to sit beside her, as though it was a teacher willing to listen to its student's problems._

_"T-That's why I don't want to deal with animals either. You guys... you guys are so cute," she almost gushed and there was a squawk of surprise from Beast Boy at how her face was melting to that of an ordinary girls whenever they spotted something adorable._

* * *

"...whoa..."

* * *

_"I mean, who could resist such a cute little face? And your cute little toes... and that cute little nose," she rambled before sitting up straight, slapping herself. "No Jinx, bad Jinx. You have to stay away from them... remember, bad luck? You're bad luck! You're bad news and-ah!"_

_A large wave came rushing in, hitting her right in the face. She sputtered at the sea water getting in her eyes and nose when she realized there was something missing next to her._

_"No!" she yelled, leaping into the waters without thinking, her arms outstretched while a look of pure panic was on her face. There was a little speck she knew was the hedgehog! They couldn't survive in there like that!_

_"HEDGEY!" the camera came crashing onto the ground again as Beast Boy joined her._

* * *

"HEDGEY!" Cyborg desperately yelled as well, for once not caring that his equipment was getting abused again.

* * *

_There were muffled noises as the camera remained on the ground, the view slightly blocked by the pieces of grass and rock in the way. But the main view was clear enough that people could see what was going on._

_Jinx, with her hair slopping wet, was cuddling something to her chest while Beast Boy pulled her out from the waters. Her face wasn't seen due to the awkward angle of the camera, but her voice was clear. "Is he hurt? Is he going to be okay?"_

* * *

"Erm... you can't see it, but she was crying. Like actually crying tears." Beast Boy said awkwardly, remembering was Jinx was clutching onto his arm, the other holding onto the hedgehog while she was blubbering out words without thinking.

* * *

_"He'll be fine. Just a little shocked, but fine," Beast Boy tried to console. He then laughed clumsily, unsure of how to approach this. "Um... I never took you for the animal type."_

_There was a pause before Jinx leaped to her feet, gently but quickly pushing the hedgehog into Beast Boy's arms. "I'm not! And you better keep your cruddy animals to yourself. If they come near me, they'll all probably drown or get hurt like that."_

* * *

There was silence as Beast Boy resumed the previously paused file.

* * *

_"-what I mean! She doesn't hate animals! She loves them but she's too freaked out to even get close to one!" Beast Boy whooped. "There is no way a person like this is evil. She just... had a bad start in life and with her powers, it kind of makes sense. So Flash sir, I know this isn't really that great evidence and Jinx has done some bad stuff in her life... but I don't think it's fair to judge her without really knowing her. I think it's these parts that we don't know about that Kid Flash really likes about her so please don't be like the other heroes and hate her immediately. She really is pessimistic and can have a sarcastic streak, but that's not really different compared to the other heroes. She's still a good person inside so I hope you'll give her a chance."_

* * *

"So," Beast Boy said, "what do you think?"

"What do I think? What do I think?" Cyborg yelled. "I think we should clean this up and send it to the Flash immediately!"

"Problem, word hasn't gone out yet that Kid Flash and Jinx are going out. There's no need for something like this just yet." Raven pointed out before she glanced at the monitor, her eyebrows furrowing at a blinking red light amongst the many keys and buttons. "Another problem, what does this light mean?"

Cyborg glanced at it before he paled. "B, did you press a big red button?"

"Yeah, I think so, why?"

"Oh shit, ohshitohshitohshit," Cyborg said, backing away from the computer.

"W-What's wrong?"

"That button connects all the Titan communicators together!" Cyborg yelled. "You just transmitted this video to all the Titans in the world! You should be grateful that Jinx's communicator is broken or else she would see it too!"

"What?" Beast Boy squeaked. "But Kid Flash has a communicator! What if he showed it to Jinx?"

"...Cyborg... when you say that the button transmits everything to the Titans, does it include this mike?" Raven asked impassively, pointing at the microphone sticking out amongst the keys and buttons.

"Yeah, it's so that everyone with a communicator can hear orders fr-HOLY SHIT, Beast Boy, people heard you saying that Jinx cried! That she cried, you little grass stain!" Cyborg exploded. "We are so dead! She is going to destroy all of my tech and-."

"Not if she doesn't hear a word about this." Another voice piped in. Three heads turned around to see Kid Flash leaning against the open door, his communicator being casually tossed up and down. "Fortunately for you guys, I listened in before I could show this to Jinx."

"K-Kid Flash," Beast Boy squeaked again. "I was only trying to help."

The red head grinned, throwing an arm around Beast Boy's neck. "Yeah and I appreciate it. In fact, I think we should add a little more to the video, don't you think? Just to make this all the more convincing for the Flash and the other Justice League members. And now that the rest of the Titans have seen this, we can all get in the fun."

"What are you planning?" Raven asked suspiciously.

Kid Flash's grin grew larger. "Just something to show that Jinx has nothing to worry about fitting in and that she should relax a bit more around us... after all, who can hate an ex-villainess who would throw herself into the ocean to save a little hedgehog?"

* * *

**::End::**

* * *

**AU****: **More stuff like this can be found in my blog! Link is in my profile!

Another thing to note. I HATE how ff does things. Ugh, had to edit this long oneshot because this place is being dumb!


End file.
